zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Breath of the Wild help
I've tried asking about somewhere else, but the people there just gave me a hard time and said I suck. Now, I know it's too early for any walkthroughs to be released, if people even write them anymore (later games have no walkthrough sections on Gamefaqs), and Nintendo doesn't do strategy guides anymore, so I have a few questions. The game is kinda fun once you get the Paraglider, except for a few things. 1.) The point I'm at - finding the blue flame in the ancient furnace of the village and bringing it to the lab. I searched the village but I can't find the blue flame anywhere. 2.) The shrine - I can't remember the name, they're all so confusing, but this one has the trial called "A Modest Test of Strength" or something and there's this really powerful robot that I can never beat. Any hit to him only takes away a REALLY small amount of his health. I've been parrying his attacks (only to eventually miss due to getting tired of the fight going on for so long), throwing bombs at him whenever he's vulnerable, etc. and I tried the magnet and the stasis. I've also been able to take away a bit of his health by making him smash into a pillar with his spin attack, but once I run out of pillars, then what? Or should I just avoid the shrines? (Then how do I get more Heart Containers or a bigger stamina meter?) I also checked TV Tropes and they listed the final boss instead of him, meaning he's even harder to beat, and how would I attack him with weapons that always break? I do not think I can finish this game, unless someone can give me some helpful tips 3.) Overpowered enemies - There are these blue Bokoblins that are highly resistant to all forms of attack. They're extremely fast so you can't outrun them (thus they're nearly impossible to bomb or use the magnet to throw stuff at), and I think their attacks - which can one-shot you - are too unpredictable to use a Parry on. How do I beat them? (I killed one by somehow finding a way to blow him off a cliff, but that was pure luck) 4.) The weapons - I'm getting low on swords, where do I go to get more once they break? Please no hurtful comments, I got enough of those at the other forum. If the enemies weren't so overpowered, and your weapons couldn't break, this game would be really fun. KillRoy231 (talk) 07:53, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Actually I tried something and beat the robot, and got a powerful axe and shield from him, and I was able to kill a Blue Bokoblin, but what about the blue flame? I still can't find it KillRoy231 (talk) 22:02, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Doh! It was marked on the map the whole time KillRoy231 (talk) 22:18, March 6, 2017 (UTC)